It Will Rain Grad Party
by ETNRL4L
Summary: Song-Fic Sequel to the last story. Not a good idea to read if you haven't read the first one. Gwen and Ben's Graduation party. Gwevin and very slight Benlie


**A/N: Thanks to anyone who read the author's note in the last prequel and encouraged me to write this. Especially, ParamoreXO, whose simple suggestion turned into about 3,000 words of this thing. I love my readers. **

**Disclaimer: Man of Action owns Ben 10 and all the characters in this story, but boy do I have fun with them. I don't own 'It Will Rain' by Bruno Mars. I'm not sure who does.**

**Enjoy!**

"You should've worn a tie."

The raven-haired teen huffed in aggravation, not bothering to dignify his best friend with an acknowledging glance. He just kept his obsidian eyes on the road ahead, responding irritably, "What I should've done was leave your sorry butt at home to deal with the media circus waiting for you there when we got back form the island. I don't need your tips on personal fashion."

He really didn't. He sported black dress slacks and a black, long sleeve, dress shirt that clung to his sculpted torso. Considering his height and build, he could have easily passed for a male model.

The brunette on the passenger seat eyed him unimpressed, none the less. He wore the suit his mother had purchased for him for this very occasion- tie and all. They had both been amazed it hadn't been ruined during his and Julie's earlier attempted make out session in the back seat of the Mark10. He continued his comment, as if the Osmosian hadn't interrupted. "The party is formal, Kevin. You're going to stick out."

Then, his emerald eyes got a faraway haze suddenly and he went completely off topic. His words came out as an adoring sigh. "God! Didn't Julie look hot in that pink bikini today? Especially, every time she bent over!" He bit his lower lip subconsciously at the enticing image his words conjured in his own mind.

Unfortunately, for Kevin, he was so unprepared for where the boy went with the sudden change in conversation; the words evoked a very similar image in _his_ mind. He _was_ an eighteen-year-old male, after all. He had to block it out immediately. What was wrong with this kid? His face twisted into a disturbed grimace as he turned to his best friend, an undertone of guilt and revulsion in his baritone. "Dude! I try very hard not to check out _your_ girlfriend. Why would you even bring that up to me?"

Ben looked at him as if noticing whom he was speaking to for the first time that night. He sent him a grateful, oblivious grin. "Oh yeah! Thanks for that, Kev!"

A very amused, feminine laugh resounded from the back seat and the Osmosian gazed at the rearview mirror to look at his mother, who was shaking her head staring at the back of the Savior of the Universe's. "This is what I have to deal with all the time, Ma. I swear he's soft in the head!" He grinned back at her.

She tried to send him a scalding glare, but didn't manage it through the humor in her onyx eyes. "Don't speak like that about Ben, Kevin!"

The brunette turned in his seat to smile gratefully at her for backing him up. He appraised her briefly. She was a beautiful woman in her late thirties, early forties. She wore her raven locks in an up-do and adorned herself in a simple strapless, aquamarine, sheath dress. She looked nowhere near old enough to be his best friend's mother. He pointed at her, addressing the driver of the vehicle. "See my point, Kev? You don't even look good enough to stand next to your own mom tonight."

The older woman's cheeks colored at the sweet compliment. Her son's friend turned back to her with a debonair smile. "Have I told you how amazing you look tonight, Ms. Levin? Let me tell you, if I were fifteen years older… You madam, are definitely a MI-"

The statement was interrupted abruptly by the suffocating headlock the brunette forthwith, found himself under. One could not speak when their larynx was in a vice.

The Osmosian didn't bother keeping the enraged, insulted vexation out of his voice. "You don't _ever_ call my mother that, Tennyson! I don't care if you know what it means or not. You show her proper respect, Moron! Apologize!" He released his death grip on the boy, shoving him roughly into the passenger seat. He followed his actions with a menacing sneer.

The wielder of the Ultimatrix knew when he'd crossed the line with the dangerous teenager and it was likely, a mile back. His mother was a sensitive spot for him. He should have never gone there. He felt the guilt settle in the pit of his stomach as he turned his attritional emerald gaze to the woman in the back seat. "Sorry, Ms. Levin." Then he looked to his best friend with the same remorse. "I'm so sorry, Kev."

The Osmosian had already turned his eyes back to his driving and was focusing on pulling up to the curb. They had arrived. He didn't respond.

His mother, on the other hand, came forward to place a hand on the brunette's shoulder. She smiled at him, sweetly. "I'm flattered, Benjamin, but I'm not a cougar and all teenagers get carried away. Like say, getting excessively violent over a few misplaced words…" She sent a pointed look at her son through the rearview mirror.

Kevin narrowed his eyes back at her in silent protest, but the persistence of a 'mom look' always triumphs. He let out a defeated puff of air, before turning to his best friend and punching him in the arm. "You're an idiot, Tennyson." He unbuckled his seatbelt and got out, holding the seat forward and door open for his mother.

Ben turned to the older woman, rubbing his arm as she made to exit the vehicle. His voice laden with resigned grief. "You do realize that there is something decidedly wrong with an individual who considers_ that_, accepting an apology, right?"

The raven-haired woman smiled and shrugged. "Take what you can get, Ben." She took her son's proffered hand and emerged from the vehicle.

* * *

><p>Frank greeted them at the front door with a warm smile. He led them to the humongous backyard that was set up with large elegant tables, about twenty of them; all placed around what looked like a dance floor in the center. A white canopy interlaced with string lights, a precaution taken due to the unpredictable weather this time of year, covered the entire yard.<p>

There were servers scurrying about with drinks and hors d'oeuvres for the guests. Off to the side, there was a beautifully laid out buffet table with a bubbling chocolate fountain, what looked like a pyramid of fruit and a humongous punch bowl. The waiters carrying the goblets were purposely avoiding the youngsters. The punch was obviously non-alcoholic.

There were already a few dozen guests here. Amongst which was an unambiguous group clad in white dress Plumbers uniforms. Manny, Helen, Cooper and Allen, who were already here, seemed engrossed in conversation with the Brass. Ben and Julie's parents were also conversing amicably and Ms. Levin left to join them. The moment he noticed them, the wielder of the Ultimatrix attempted to locate his girlfriend out in the crowd, but found her conspicuously absent. So was his cousin, for that matter. He turned to his uncle to inquire after them but the Osmosian beat him to it. "Um, Mr. Tennyson, where're Gwen and Julie?"

Frank regarded them with tired knowing eyes. He sighed. "If there's one lesson you'll learn as you get older, boys- it's this: Women are never on time for something like this. They're upstairs still getting each other ready in Gwen's room."

For some reason, the way he worded that fascinated the boys. Something about the girls in the room… Kevin was broken away from his introspection, when he noticed Ken going up to get punch again. They had only been here five minutes and he'd seen his girlfriend's older brother go up to get punch three times. He sure was thirsty. He smirked and excused himself, moving toward the buffet table and his unsuspecting victim.

"Hello, Ken! How's the punch, Dude?" The Osmosian brought an arm around the shoulders of the previously leaning young man who stiffened and straightened, shoving something away from view into the inside pocket of his blazer. He forced a casual smile at the teenager. "Hey Kev! You shouldn't sneak up on people like that, Man. You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Kevin just chortled maniacally. "Yeah I tend to have that effect on people." He picked up one of the delicate glass cups beside the bowl and extended it to Ken expectantly. "Give it, Kenny."

An anxious look passed over Gwen's brother's face, as he looked from the glass to the insanely grinning face of the teenager, then he smiled nervously. "I don't know what you're talking about…"

The teenager's response was a swift move of his free hand to the red-head's clavicle, where he squeezed in just the right place to pinch a nerve lightly. He continued to grin dementedly as the young man grimaced at the jolt of pain the contact shot through his arm.

Ken narrowed his eyes at his sister's boyfriend. He needed to reason with him. "Kevin, you're eighteen, Man."

He didn't look fazed. "What's your point? I've done worse than underage drinking. Believe me. Besides, you're the one spiking the punch. Every kid here's gonna drink this." He leveled a nonchalant look at the slightly older man.

Ken rolled his eyes and sighed, pulling out the bottle from his blazer and pouring him a shot. He didn't look happy when he spoke again. "There's a big difference between a little bit of this in a humongous bowl and drinking it straight up, Kevin. I'm guessing you already know that, though." His eyes shot to the size of saucers when the raven-haired teen downed the whole glass in one gulp.

"Black Label, nice! This is why I like you, Ken. Another." Kevin chuckled at the horrified look on the man's face.

"Don't you want to put ice in that or something, Man? That stuff burns! Where'd you learn to drink like that?" Ken was fascinated now, as he poured the teenager a second drink. This was poison!

Kevin's smirk disappeared at the older brunette's inquiry. He doubted his redhead had regaled her older brother with tales of the monster he had once been, nor the tidbit about him being an ex-con. He looked down at the drink in his hands and decided to let sleeping dogs lay. "You shouldn't ask questions you don't want to know the answers to, Ken."

The young man noticed the change in his demeanor. He sent him a reassuring smile. "I would actually like to hear about it someday- when you're ready to talk about it. It won't change how I think of you. I've been a personal witness to the things you do to protect this planet. Not to mention, Grandpa Max thinks the world of you. I can't think of a better recommendation of character than him."

An appreciative smile spread across the Osmosian's features at the young man's words. He swigged down his second drink. Ken didn't protest about pouring him the next one. He did look around, however, to make sure his mother wasn't lurking. "Mom never has hard liquor at her parties. I've been 'supplying' it since I was sixteen." The teenager's dark eyebrows quirked up in impressed surprise at this knowledge. He really liked this guy!

Frank and Carl now joined the two young men at the buffet. Both picking up glasses and directing them at Ken instead of the punch bowl. Kevin snickered, as his girlfriend's brother poured both men shots. Frank narrowed his eyes disapprovingly at the teenager's glass. "Do you have any idea the liability I'm responsible for if you get drunk at this party, Kevin?" Always the lawyer.

Kevin smirked at his girlfriend's father. "I don't think Ken has enough on him to get me drunk, Mr. Tennyson. Besides, I'd be more worried about being court-martialed for behavior unbefitting an officer." He gestured toward the group of Plumbers Brass, who Ben was entertaining with a recounting of some ridiculous story. "Half my commanding officers are here. Too many witnesses… I'll keep it in check."

Frank's eyes followed the teens gesture to the group of officers, then beheld the boy impressed. It was easy to forget at times, this teenager was an officer of the law and shaping up to be an excellent one at that, from what his own father recounted. He felt a degree of contrition for chastising the young man. He gave him a warm smile, pretending his daughter wasn't sneaking up on him from behind, as the index finger she had positioned over her smiling mouth suggested.

The Osmosian suddenly felt two small hands cover his eyes. He would have flinched, except for the fact that he was on very low alert after three drinks and he could smell the intoxicating scent that was inescapably his redhead. Instead, he laid the glass on the table and brought his own large hands to take hold of her wrists. He lowered her hands away from his eyes and placed a kiss on both inner wrists before turning to lay eyes upon her.

He froze.

Gwen wore her hair loose for the occasion. She knew he loved her hair loose. She had chosen a very simple form fitting, strapless, floor-length, forest green gown with a slit that ran up one of her toned legs and ended a few inches above her knee. On her delicate neck, rested the locket he had given her. Between the color of the dress and the way the canopy lights were catching them, her eyes were glowing. She smiled at him so angelically, the only word he could use to describe her was…ethereal.

When he finally found his voice, he frowned down at her in self-disappointment. "Ben was right. I didn't dress the part to be here with you."

The Anodyte giggled at both his audacity and flattery. She raised an enticed sculpted eyebrow at him, wrapping her hands around his neck and bringing herself flush with him. Her voice was low and provocative. "Are you kidding me? Did you not catch a glimpse of yourself in a mirror tonight? I assure you that you are sorely mistaken."

As she spoke, she had slowly inched herself closer and closer to joining their lips. A millimeter apart and so close she could already taste him, however, her mother roughly cleared her throat, shattering the moment. "Honestly, Gwendolyn, we don't need another fiasco like the one earlier today at the graduation ceremony!" Disappointment and derision laced every word.

Gwen breathed a disgruntled sigh pretty much into Kevin's mouth. She backed off slightly, as he touched his forehead to hers in a comforting gesture. She burned her emerald gaze into his obsidian and whispered harshly with determination. "Later!"

He emitted an enthralled excited snort. "You better believe it!" He wrapped his arms protectively around her from behind, as she turned to regard her parents. She smiled lovingly at her father and shot her mother a recriminating glare.

Ben and Kevin's mothers and an overwhelmingly happy wielder of the Ultimatrix who had found his girlfriend soon joined them. He spun her around to the small group to show her off, upon arriving.

"Okay. At this point, I don't even care who's checking her out. She looks so, freaking hot!" The brunette was practically bursting with proud excitement.

The Asian-American girl smiled bashfully and blushed. She wore a deep burgundy, form fitting, strapless sheath dress that came down to just above her knees. It was simple, but it did make her legs look amazing and the boning emphasized her chest. She gave Ben an appreciative butterfly kiss in return.

Frank took the opportunity that the guests of honor and their families (although his father hadn't arrived yet, he noted) were all huddled closely and at a good distance from the rest of the attendants to make his special announcement. He raised a champagne glass and hit it with a fork to gain everyone's attention. "Hello Everyone! We are all here to celebrate the accomplishments of my nephew Benjamin Kirby Tennyson," Ben cringed at the use of his middle name, as a few of the congregated started snickering at having heard it for the first time, "and my beautiful daughter Gwendolyn," he nodded the glass to both the graduates, "Congratulations, Kids!" The crowd broke into cheers and hoots.

Gwendolyn's father tapped the glass again to quiet them down in order to continue. "I am also exceedingly proud to make the announcement that Gwendolyn here, has been accepted into Harvard and will be attending in the fall!" The cheers and clapping renewed.

Now, Gwen waved her arms in the air to get everyone's attention, as well. The Osmosian holding her looked down at her confused. He had no idea what she was doing. Once she had all eyes on her, the Anodyte started in an exhilarated tone. "Kevin and I have great news for everyone, also!"

"Oh God, Frank- she's pregnant!" Natalie whispered it to her husband, but her son, daughter and Kevin were close enough to overhear it.

The raven-haired teenager instantly clenched his jaw. This woman was vicious! She obviously, thought much less of her daughter than he did if she believed her capable of going that far with him. He turned to tell her exactly were she could shove her insolent comment, when he felt Ken's hand on his arm and met his emerald eyes, instead. The look conveyed the message, '_Don't, Man. She's not worth it._' Kevin resigned himself to tightening his hold on his redhead. Little did he know how much she needed it.

Gwen's heart shattered at hearing her mother's harsh whisper to her father. Her eyes dashed quickly to the group of Plumber's Brass (_her _commanding officers) and she was grateful they were too far to hear what she had uttered. She would have been mortified if they heard her mother speak that way about her. She was a Plumber, for God's sake!

Thankfully, if there was one thing she had learned growing up amongst those in high society, it was how to masque your true feelings in the public eye. She continued her announcement, as if she hadn't heard a thing, eternally grateful for the bolstering embrace her boyfriend was giving her. "Kevin has been accepted into M.I.T., so we'll be going to college in the same state. We'll be going away together in the fall!"

There were surprised gasps from everyone gathered and the cheers started up again. The Osmosian shrunk back from the unexpected attention. He wasn't comfortable with this. He felt a small hand on his shoulder and looked down to see his mother staring up at him with unshed tears in her eyes. Gwen turned to her, as well. The older woman's dark eyes shifted from one teen's face to the other, as if searching for some sign of deception, before inquiring in a skeptical, hopeful, choked up voice. "Is that true Kevin? Are you going to college? You got into M.I.T.?"

The Osmosian felt contrition wash over him at the look in his mother's eyes. He instantly released his girlfriend and wrapped his mother in his arms. He felt her sob softly into his shoulder. He tried to comfort her. "I'm so sorry, Ma. I was going to tell you after the party. You'll be alright without me for a while. I'll visit you whenever you want."

The older woman pushed away from him to get a good angle on his face. She had confusion coloring all of hers. She suddenly started laughing. "God! Kevin! You think I'm upset over you leaving me here to go to _college_? You've been in prison, Kid! You leaving to go to college is a dream come true! One I didn't think was even possible for you. One that I didn't even think you wanted for yourself, to be honest. You've only ever talked about wanting to be a Plumber your whole life. You've already achieved that." She caressed his face lovingly and scrutinized his obsidian eyes proudly.

Kevin blushed at his mothers attention and unbidden, his eyes flickered to the redhead. His mother followed his eye movement and understanding lit up her visage. She took the Anodyte's hand and squeezed it affectionately. "Thank you, for being such a positive driving force in his life, Gwendolyn. Are you guys moving into the same dorm?"

The teens exchanged questioning looks. Her son answered. "Actually, Mom. I'm staying in an apartment as part of my school's student housing program." He regarded Gwen, "Are you staying in the dorms?"

The redhead nodded back at them. "Yup."

"Well that's good news, if ever I heard any."

They all turned to see Max Tennyson standing with Frank. He smiled warmly at his granddaughter, as he finished hugging his youngest grandson. "You gotta at least make it a drive for the kid. Besides, I'm in no hurry to become a great-grandfather." He winked at Kevin, making him blush furiously at the insinuation.

Gwen cut the distance to her grandpa in no time and wrapped him in a huge hug.

* * *

><p>It had taken them a few minutes to escape the mob of partygoers and well-wishers, but Gwen and Kevin had made it into the kitchen. Kevin had taken a plate full of strawberries and dipped them in the chocolate fountain. He'd grabbed the redheads hand and made a dash for the house. However, the kitchen wasn't safe; they were discovering, as they heard the approaching waiters.<p>

The Anodyte giggled, shoving him quickly past the butler's pantry and into the adjoining darkened mudroom. Kevin sat on the bench, popping a strawberry in his mouth, as the ginger slid the door closed almost the whole way, but not entirely, so they could hear someone coming.

Once that task was accomplished, she threw herself into his lap, delivering the promised kiss from before. As their mouths and tongues melded, she became keenly aware of chocolate, strawberries and… "I see Ken hasn't lost his touch," she commented, pulling out of the kiss to give the Osmosian a reprimanding frown. He looked disappointed and tried to coax her back, but she put a stifling hand against his chest. "How much have you had, Kevin?"

The Osmosian scoffed. "Not enough to deserve for you to stop." He followed this with a surprise attack to the juncture of her neck and collarbone, where he kissed and nibbled softly until she gasped.

She tried to form coherent thoughts, as her eyelids fluttered closed and once again, his mouth was on hers- in hers. The intoxicating taste of the liquor brought her back to her senses and she tried again, breaking the kiss. "Kevin, you're not old enough to be drinking, you're driving your mother home tonight and if I keep kissing you, _I'm_ going to end up drunk. How much have you had? Seriously?"

He brought up a frustrated hand to rake through his hair and regarded her with a mix of longing and irritation. "I had a couple of shots, Gwen. It takes more than a couple of _bottles_ to get me to loose my senses. Do you really think I'd risk _that_ in front of the Plumbers? Not that I get drunk at all, anymore…You should know me better than that."

Her eyes softened in diffident submission. "I'm sorry, Kev." She gave him a soft peck on the lips. "Nevertheless, seriously, I don't have any resistance to hard liquor. I keep kissing you and I _will_ get a contact buzz." She gave him a softly pouting looking.

Once again, his eyes traveled to her lower lip. This girl truly had no inkling what that expression did to him! He found himself crushing her fiercely to him, as he bit and sucked on her lower lip furiously before delving in for a slow, searing kiss. If she was tipsy afterwards... he doubted it was due to the alcohol.

The kiss continued for several minutes. They didn't bother breaking for air. They just breathed through their noses. It only ended when they heard heeled footsteps come into the butler's pantry followed by a separate more subdued heavier set of footsteps. Both teens instantly tensed, but relaxed once they realized whoever was there, wasn't advancing any further.

They recognized the voice of the ginger's father. "Okay Natalie, I can tell something's bothering you. Why don't you just come out and say it already." Frank sounded tired.

"I don't understand how you can be alright with them going away together, Frank!" Gwen's mother sounded frantic, almost on the verge of tears. The redhead looked at her boyfriend and found the rage already beginning to boil inside the onyx in his eyes. She ran her hands through his hair and massaged his scalp, feeling him relax under her soothing touch. The distraction would only work so long, though.

"What do you mean? This is great news. He'll watch over her. Take care of her. He's a good kid, Natalie and he really cares about her." The conviction in the man's voice was unwavering. The Osmosian felt a deep affection for the man in that moment.

"Oh please, Frank! He's practically stalking her! College was her chance to get over this juvenile infatuation with the hoodlum. Maybe, she could have met a proper boy from a good family. I mean, this is Harvard we're talking about! Instead, she's going with an anchor tied around her neck. She deserves better than that, Frank! God forbid, she ends up with someone who isn't a lunatic! Someone who can track his lineage on _this_ planet! Someone who hasn't tried to kill her!"

Kevin slumped, defeated- his hands falling away from Gwen. The succubus was right. His redhead deserved better.

The Anodyte, however, felt his arms leave her and grabbed his face roughly, forcing him to look at her. She stared deeply into his eyes, conveying everything their imposed silence in this tiny confinement wouldn't allow. She wasn't going to let him believe a single word her mother's mouth excreted. She loved him. She needed him. She plunged back into his mouth bruising and suffocating, until he had to bring his hands back up to grasp at her waist. He wasn't sure if it was to stop her or urge her on.

They now heard Frank let out a resigned breath. "I love you Natalie, but you are dead wrong. I feel sorry for you. You can't see past the little jar you were raised to believe was supposed to be your world. Your daughter has already found much more than what you want for her. She has an amazing purpose already with the Plumbers. But, you can't see that, can you? What that boy did to her was a side effect of a horrible choice he was forced to make in order to stop a sociopath from destroying us all, but you can't see that either."

"She'll never find someone else, because he is her complete opposite and therefore, her perfect compliment. Furthermore," His voice took on an emotional tone, as he spoke the next words, "He can't trace his lineage on _this_ planet because the man who traveled to this world to sire him took a direct hit from a reprobate to protect _my_ father and died for his effort. You have better learn to appreciate Kevin Ethan Levin, Natalie. Not just because he has earned it, but because you stand to loose your own daughter if you don't."

The teenage couple in the mudroom heard a heavy set of footfalls retreat from the butler's pantry.

After a moment, they heard a resigned sob and the heeled footsteps followed.

They held each other silently for a few minutes. They both knew they needed each other. The Anodyte's father was right. They were two distinct halves of a whole.

After basking in each other's comforting presence for as long as they both need it, the Osmosian broke the silence. "Everyone's going to be looking for us. We should be getting back outside. This is your party. Let's not let anything ruin it, okay?" He gave her and encouraging smile, kissing her forehead.

Suddenly, he got up off the bench with her still in his arms. He held her bridal style and twirled her, causing her to giggle. "Kevin, are you sure, you aren't drunk?"

He sent her a mock insulted pout. "I don't have to be drunk to be weird. Weird is my baseline." He said this in such an austere tone as he carried her out of the mudroom and through the pantry that she couldn't help but continue to giggle.

Their jovial mood deflated the instant they entered the kitchen, however.

The Osmosian set the redhead down on her feet the instant his eyes settled on the form of her mother, wiping at her eyes gingerly with a cloth napkin. The older redhead didn't really look at either of them as she spoke. "The way you two sneak around…it's small wonder I would think the worse a moment ago, when you declared your college plans." It would almost have sounded like an especially dry joke, had it not been laced with sarcasm and recrimination.

The camel's back broke.

"Mrs. Tennyson, I've never laid a hand on your daughter beyond kissing and caresses- not that it is absolutely any of your business if I had. For your information, I have too much respect for your daughter to take things that far with her. We're not sneaking around, as you say. I'm perfectly content to show affection to her publicly, but you have made it crystal clear that you are offended by it. _That_ is the only reason we found a more secluded place to be together… out of respect for _you_ in _your_ home." The effort it took for Kevin to speak that calmly to her was evident in the bloodless white hue his clenched fists had taken on at the force with which he coiled them.

Natalie locked puffy, red rimmed, ocean blue eyes with her daughter's boyfriend. Her voice was neither friendly nor hostile. It was cold, numb. "You aren't my choice for her, Kevin. Nevertheless, it has been made painfully clear to me: the choice isn't mine to make. I'm not going to risk exclusion from my only daughters life over the likes of _you_. Regardless of what either of you thinks, I love her and want what is best for her. I don't believe that is you. That said, if the future proves me wrong and you two miraculously work out, I want to be in my child's life."

"Furthermore, if whatever species you're crossed with," Kevin sent her an insulted sneer. The comment was bigoted at best. "Can actually interbreed with what Gwen is, I want to know my grandchildren. For this reason, I'm willing to become a spectator in this little experiment of yours. However, I don't promise to be a silent one. Especially, if I ever see my daughter hurt due to your actions." She sent her daughter a humorless smile.

The Anodyte was at a loss for words. It was the worst blessing in the history of blessings, but it was her mother's blessing, none the less. She tentatively came forward, tears forming in her eyes.

Her mother could never understand, but she was laying down her sword. She wrapped her in her arms as the tears streaked down her cheeks. "Thank you, Mom." Her voice came out in a whisper, she hadn't used since she was a very small child.

Natalie pulled back and wiped her only daughter's eyes lovingly with the napkin. She tried to sound chastising, as she analyzed the younger redheads features. "You've ruined your make-up, you know. You can't go back out like this. Go freshen up. Your father has something ridiculously frivolous he wants to give you before the night is up and we can't have you looking like you've been balling in front of our guests."

Gwen gave out an excited squeal of anticipation and squeezed her mother quickly again. She ran back to Kevin and pecked him on the cheek. "Wait for me outside. I'll be back in five minutes." Then she bounded up the stairs.

The raven-haired teenager chuckled at her jubilation and followed her with his eyes until she disappeared around the corner. He turned to make his leave.

"She's too good for you."

He turned back to see the older redhead leveling a cold glare at him, a sinister smirk on her lips. He found it remarkably easy to mirror both right back at her. "I know, believe me. But, I'm still going to take so much satisfaction in proving you wrong."

* * *

><p>It was well past midnight. Ben had volunteered to drive Ms. Levin home in his car. The brunette was staying over at his place anyway- to avoid the press. The Osmosian wasn't thrilled at the prospect of the wielder of the Ultimatrix touching his 'ride', but his redhead had made him an offer he couldn't refuse:<p>

The inaugural ride in her new car to her grandpa's secret fishing spot.

They currently lay on the hood, supposedly staring at the stars. There were no stars. It was about to pour.

_If you ever leave me, baby, _

_Leave some morphine at my door_

_Cause it would take_

_A whole lot of medication_

_To realize what we used to have _

_We don't have it anymore _

He held her in his arms as he thought back to how this entire day had started. How beautiful she had looked in her crimson graduation gown, as she was giving her incredibly boring speech.

_There's no religion that could save me_

_No matter how long my knees are on the floor_

_So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm making_

_To keep you by my side _

_To keep you from walking out the door_

Kidnapping Ben and Julie had been hilarious. Especially, catching them in the car. Who knew Julie had it in her?

'_Cause there'll be no sunlight if I loose you, baby._

_There'll be no clear skies if I loose you, baby. _

_Just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same._

_If you walk away, every day it will rain._

The look on Ben's face when he saw where he'd taken them had been priceless. His reaction had been unexpected, to say the least. Weird, how you could care so much for someone who annoyed you to the point of wanting to inflict physically harm, half the time. It was nice to have a little brother, though.

_I'll never be your mother's favorite. _

_Your daddy can't even look me in the eye._

_Oooh, if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing._

_Saying, 'There goes my little girl walking with that troublesome guy.'_

It was nice to finally get out in the open what their plans for the future were. The party had been fun, despite the awkward moments. Thank God, his redhead didn't make him dance. Thank God, Julie _did_ make Ben. He loved camera phones.

_But they're just afraid of something they can't understand._

_Oh but, little darling, watch me change their minds._

_Yeah, for you, I'll try…I'll try…I'll try…_

_To pick up these broken pieces till I'm bleeding…_

_If that'll make it right._

Gwen's eyes had virtually popped out of their sockets at seeing her car. The Osmosian seriously hoped that chiropractor was as good as advertised. Her father wasn't able to get back up after she tackled him from the excitement.

'_Cause there'll be no sunlight if I loose you, baby._

_There'll be no clear skies if I loose you, baby. _

_And just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same._

_If you walk away, every day it will rain._

The highlight of the night definitely, had to be a severely drunken Ken blowing chunks into Natalie's priced rose bushes. It was a very poor idea to challenge a delinquent, ex-con, human-osmosian hybrid to a drinking game. The raven-haired teenager _really_ loved camera phones.

_Don't just say… goodbye…don't just say… goodbye…_

_I'll pick up these broken pieces till I'm bleeding…_

_If that'll make it right._

Kevin snuggled her closer and placed a soft kiss on her temple as it started to drizzle. She'd been falling asleep. "I'm driving us home. You're too tired to drive." She turned groggy emerald eyes to him and pouted in protest. Her voice escaped in the form of a yawn. "No. Then, you'll have to keep my car to get yourself home. You want steal my car." She snuggled closer to him. The drizzling intensified.

He chuckled, getting off the hood and cradling her to him. He settled her in the passenger seat and got in the driver's side to get her home.

'_Cause there'll be no sunlight if I loose you, baby._

_There'll be no clear skies if I loose you, baby. _

_Just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same._

_If you walk away, every day it will rain._

She laid her head on his lap as he drove them home, snoring lightly. He grazed his fingers through her fiery locks lovingly. The skies opened up and the rain came down.

He loved the rain. He loved the storm.

She _was_ the storm.

**A/N: Please Review!**


End file.
